gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Interiors Universe
The Hidden Interiors Universe, or interior world (Not to be confused with blue hell) refers to a place in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which houses all the hidden and shown interiors or places in the State of San Andreas. The term interior world originates from the characteristics of the world, it is up in the sky, above the height limit for aircraft and contains lots of interiors from the game, used and unused. The normal game world is invisible if the player drops down to it. Places Even though the interior universe is a place itself, it contains many markers that allow the player to enter another place or hidden interior in the state of San Andreas. In San Andreas there are 150 hidden interiors, in 18 different universes or heavens this include: Heaven A *Ganton Gym- start of hidden interior *Diner *Well Stacked Pizza *Victim *El Quebrados Police Station *Madd Dogg's Crib *Crack Den *Vank Hoff Hotel *Burning Desire House *Many Burglary houses can also be seen. Heaven B *2 Brothel *Blastin' Fools Records *Las Venturas Police Department *Las Venturas Planning Department *Johnson House *B Dup's Apartment *Helena Wankstein's Farm *Jizzy's Pleasure Domes *Tattoo Parlor (Las Venturas) *Barbers *ProLaps *Sex Shop XXX *Inside Track *The Big Spread Ranch *Wheel Arch Angels *Burglary Houses Heaven C *Loco Low Co. *Reece's Hair & Facial Studio *Caligulas office *Katie Zhan's House *Ryder's House *B Dup's Crack Palace *Big Smoke's Crack Palace *Safehouse *The Pig Pen *Several Burglary Houses Heaven D *Los Santos Forum *Below the Belt Gym *Ammu-Nation *Burglary House Heaven E *Liberty City *Sub Urban *Warehouse *Ammunation *Ten Green Bottles *Doherty Garage *Caligula's Palace *Burglary House *Denise Robinson's House *Shamal *Sweet Johnson's House *Sindacco Abattoir *Safe House *Wu Zi Mu's Apartment *The Welcome Pump *Hyman Memorial Stadium- it appears in Vice City, but does not appear in San Andreas. Heaven F *Burger Shot *San Fierro Police Headquarters *The Four Dragons Casino, and the Janitor room appears as well. *RC Battle Ground *24-7 *Motel Room Heaven G *ZIP *Atrium *Lil' Probe'Inn *24-7 *Warehouse Heaven H *Jim's Sticky Ring *Alhambra *Tatoo Parlor, San Fierro *Sherman Dam Generator Hall Heaven I *24-7 *Tatoo, Los Santos Heaven J *Binco *Jefferson Motel *Corvin Stadium *Burglary Houses Heaven K *Area 69 *Normal World, San Andreas Heaven L *24-7 *Ammunation Palomino Creek *Burglary Houses *Michelle Cannes's House *Dirt Track Stadium Heaven M *Barber *U Get Inn Motel *Casino Floor *Safe House Heaven N *Zero's RC Shop *Los Santos Police Department *Cobra Marital Arts *Millie Perkins' Home *Brothel *Secret Valley *Ammunation *24-7 Heaven O *Safe House *Colonel Fuhrberger's House *Burglary House Heaven P *Cluckin' Bell *Andromada *Prickle Pine Safehouse *Unused Safehouse *Burglary houses Heaven Q *Misty's *The Four Dragons Management Room *Safe House Heaven R *Wardrobe *Los Santos International Airport *Francis International Airport *Kickstart Stadium *Didier Sachs Vehicles Vehicles are only visible if they are specifically made to exist in that universe. Cars are normally invisible in the interior world, however there are a few certain times they are visible this includes: *Sentinel- Saint Mark's Bistro *Forklift- Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *PCJ-600- during the mission Stowaway *A Car in a Mod Shop *A Car in a Stadium event *If the player manages to store cars, and go to the Doherty garage whilst in the interior world then the player can drive the car, but cannot see very well. Also note that in the interior world the player cannot spawn a car, the cheat sign will activate, but the car would be invsible, and far down underneath San Andreas. Entrance The most common way of accessing the interior universe is through Ganton Gym or by utilizing the use of trainers or cheatdevice codes. In the Ganton gym way you just have to do the jetpack cheat or by trainers or cheatdevices. After, you just stand in the entrance and fly up and enter. Trivia *The interior universe contains many places and interiors, some are used, others are not, one such example is a warehouse, which was never seen in GTA San Andreas. *The color of the sky will often change when the player enters yellow markers, for example, entering the large warehouse interior will make the sky appear blue. *Many unused, deleted versions of common interiors are found in the interior world, such as a few unused 24/7's, an Ammunation with two floors and a safehouse. *Most interiors are in this sky, but some are located inside their actual buildings or under the ground, some of these include The Welcome Pump, Atrium, CJ's garage in Doherty and both cutscene rooms from the Four Dragons Casino. *A small section of snowy Liberty City appears in the Saint Mark's Bistro mission in GTA San Andreas. Outside of this mission, the location can be accessed via a non-solid section of the Ganton gym. External link *Hidden Interiors FAQs Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas